Never Look Back
by GrantsAgron
Summary: As soon as Rachel left, Finn on her arm she felt her heart break. And that night, she went home and broke down into sobs and finally admitted something she had been dying to say for three years. She loves Rachel Berry, follow Q and R through the years.
1. Preface

This is Just a one shot that popped into my head when I saw the new promo pictures.

* * *

She has to admit, it feels odd. Sitting here alone. Just yesterday this place was full of life, children and their parents getting ready for summer trips, teenagers celebrating the end of the school year. She even misses the crying baby who whined throughout her goodbyes. Of course, that was all still here. The same old convenience store situated behind her, with the same worker sat behind the counter humming rather loudly to an 80's pop tune. But for Quinn Fabray, the fun and colour had been sucked out off he world, and today like many days to come she suspected would be dull and boring. This was because her personal ray of sunshine is gone, probably swallowed up by the bright lights of the city and the busy, exciting atmosphere that went with it.

She knew she shouldn't care, she should have let Rachel Berry go as soon as the train drew out of the station, it would be unfair to hold her down. She belonged in New York, with the yellow cabs and flashy buildings., whereas Quinn belonged in new haven, and that is exactly where she would be going.

That brings us to the reason she is back at this old, run down train station at 3pm on a Saturday evening. Today was the day she would leave her past behind and move on. In Yale she wouldn't be the 'girl who got pregnant when she was 16' or the 'girl who cheated on both her boy friends' No one would know about her terrible past there, the accident, Beth, _Rachel._

As soon as Rachel left, Finn on her arm all bright smiles and big waves she felt her heart break. And that night, the night she went home and crawled into bed and broke down in sobs was the night she finally admitted something she had been dying to say for three years, she was in love with Rachel Berry.

You know the phrase to little to late? Well that could apply here, Quinn hated her self for how horrid she was to the girl in her first few years at McKinley, and when they finally did become friends she didn't dare show Rachel any more than the necessary amount of affection.

But in Quinn's head all she wanted to do was tell her how she felt, that she loved how passionate and determined she was, it was the thing that inspired her to apply to Yale. She loved when Rachel sang, it did something to Quinn, somehow when the petite brunette opens her mouth to sing all of Quinn worries float away with the melodic tune. She also loved how caring Rachel was, how even though she was ambitious and would step on anyone to be a star she loved her friends, and would do anything for them. Quinn got a taste of this the past year, how amazing and awesome the girl actually was.

Suddenly, a large train pulls up and Quinn takes a deep breath, this is it. She said her good byes to the glee club earlier today, well the ones who were left. Picking up her bag, Quinn took one last look at her surroundings, the filthy Lima train station. Just weeks ago she couldn't wait to get out of this dead end town. But now, all Quinn wants to do is go back to the start, to still be in glee performing mash ups like no other, to still have sleep over's with Santana and Brittany, to tell Rachel how she feels.

But it's too late for that. Pulling out the note she has been clutching at for the past hour she checks over it one more time.

_Quinn, _

_Thank you for everything you have done for me this year, it was nice to have a true friend. Keep shining_

_ Rachel._

She smiled at the signature gold star that adorned the pink paper, Rachel make think Quinn shines but the true star here was her. It would be unfair to hold her down and dim the light. With that thought she turned at entered the train, whispering to herself "I love you Rachel Berry, but I can't be selfish, when you truly love someone you would do anything possible to make them happy, and if Finn Hudson makes you happy then that's what I must live with."

And Quinn Never Looked Back.

* * *

I'm currently working on a few more chapters, with more interaction- it jumps in the future.

please read and review.


	2. December 19th 2013

Here's the second Chapter! And look, we are finally getting into the story. Set with Rachel, this time. It's basically a catch up to what she had been doing for a year more than anything, but I promise I will explore her feelings for Quinn a little later be patient.

* * *

_December 19th 2013._

Rachel smiles, clearly pleased with her handy work, in just a few short hours her and Finns small apartment in New York has been transformed into Santa's Grotto. Of course, this is not for her, not at all. She- being Jewish doesn't't celebrate Christmas, but if Rachel remembers rightly this was Finns favourite time of year. The past year had been a rollercoaster for the girl that's easy to say. Things at NYADA were going good, like she suspected ,all her class mates were extremely talented and all had big ambitious. At first she found it hard to shine, hard to stand out against all the other bright stars that were standing beside her but it got better.

Autumn, that was the season she got her first solo in front of the school. She remembers the day very clearly, the air was crisp and chilly when she got to class that day. She hadn't had her morning coffee so was very grouchy when her class mates approached her. As soon as the professor told her she ran straight to Finn to tell him the good news, day instantly better. He wasn't as interested as she accepted him to be, and that was the moment things started to go down hill.

For the first few months in New York things were perfect, but somehow, Rachel didn't't feel complete. Every where she went, every thing she did. Whether it be going out for a cup of coffee or simply sitting in central park something didn't't feel right. Kurt told her she just needed time adjusting, he also called her selfish because at least she has Finn and doesn't't have to communicate with her loved one through skype, unlike him.

Finn seemed oddly different one night in June, he didn't listen when she told him about her da y, and didn't finish the food she had prepared that night. Calling him out on it seemed like a stupid idea though, she was probably just over thinking things. Things carried on like this for awhile, and as time went on Rachel found her and Finn growing further apart, with busy class schedules, and having different friendship groups time was just so hard to find.

In Summer Blaine finally arrived in New York, Kurt was absolutely thrilled no doubt about it, but as the two boys got settled in, Rachel started to ache for what they had, not just a relationship. A friendship to, one were you would ask about the others day and simply just being together was enough. This was the moment she realised just what was missing from her life. _Quinn Fabray._

Of course she had thought of the girl ever since she moved to New York, it was hard to forget someone you had a crush on through out you whole high school life. But Rachel thought it would pass, just a crush right? She loved Finn… She was straight. That was what she at least kept telling herself. But as time when on the brunette realised this was more than a crush. She loved the way Quinn made her feel, the last months of high school had been utter bliss when she was with the ex cheerio. She felt safe with Quinn.

So here she was now. Sat in her apartment waiting for Finn to come home from a night out with the boys. Kurt and Blaine had been over for a couple hours in the afternoon, helping her prepare the apartment for Christmas. Blaine left when Santana came to pick him up. Surprisingly them two had started a weird friendship during Santana's gap year and Blaine's senior year, and the curly haired boy helped her find what she wanted to do in life. She was studying at NYU and, just like Blaine hoped to get into the music-producing business. Rachel guessed they would become partners one day or something. Kurt stayed until about 8PM, finally leaving when he needed to finish some sketches, so that he could have the Christmas break work free. Leaving Rachel sat alone, in an empty house. She did a little work at first, then packed a few boxes ready for going to Lima for New Year, then settled down to watch some TV.

The door swings open, followed by foot steps, Rachel guesses Finn invited some of his class mates in again. Sighing, she turns off her program and makes her way into their bedroom. She would talk to him in the morning, right now she had to many thought and feelings about a certain blonde to have a decent conversation with him.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Remember reviews keep me writing. - Next chapter will be set in December of 2014, and from Quinns POV. It will have more speech in it etc as Quinn has some visitors for Christmas... Roll on the Faberry!


	3. July 17th 2014

So, here's the third Chapter! It follows Quinn this time. Please please review.

* * *

_June 17th 2014. Age 20._

The sun blazed through the trees as she lay on the grass in the local park, thinking. It has been two years since she hopped on a train and left Lima Ohio forever, now for the first time in a while, she would be seeing her friends that she left behind. But not her. No, Quinn couldn't't stand seeing her, having her heart broken for a second time when she sees Rachel with Finn would be unbearable.

So Much had changed since she left her old, sorry life behind and started afresh. She was in her second year at Yale, and has found her passion in life, photography. There is something therapeutic about being alone in her own world, taking pictures of whatever she feels like. Of course, Quinn knows it's a very hard field to break into, and has been spending her time working at a small coffee shop near campus to earn extra cash.

At Yale she made friends quickly, on her first day of term she helped a short brunette, Anna find her class and ever since they have been best friends. Anna has a passion for art, Quinn never understood why until she saw for herself the beautiful paintings the girl could produce. In a way, Anna reminded her of Santana, she was fiery and never took no for an answer, sometimes she wonders if the reason she stuck to her so much was because she gave her a sense of home, normality almost. Last year, a new boy joined her course, his name was Charlie. He had unruly, black curly hair and bright blue eyes, the last time she had seen hair as wild, is before she left when Blaine Anderson came to say goodbye.

She wondered laying back on the grass how he was, did he move to New York after his Graduation? Was he still with Kurt or did long distance get to them? She makes a mental note to ask Santana when she gets here.

Quinn came out of the closet in December of last year, it was around Christmas time, she had just got of the phone to Tina when she decided it was time. The first person she told was Anna, soon rumours were everywhere and everyone knew, and surprisingly she didn't care, she finally felt free, like her true self. The only thing that scared Quinn was the question that had been bugging her forever… Did Rachel know? What did she think? Now, that she knew the girls secret has she put the pieces together, and realised how she felt - how she still feels two years after?

"Whatcha doing down there Quinn? I know your into this artsy crap now but you're getting some serious dirt on that cute little butt of yours" a familiar voice sounded behind her, making Quinn jump out of her daze.

Spinning around quickly she couldn't believe her eyes. Santana wasn't supposed to be here until next week! "Well, don't look to happy to see me Q" the Latina rolled her eyes, throwing down the bags she was holding and pulling the blonde into a hug.

"What are you doing here!" Quinn finally said, when she regained the ability to talk.

"Thought I'd surprise you" Santana responded, looking Quinn up and down before shrugging "guess it worked."

* * *

They spent the afternoon in Quinn's small apartment, talking about anything they could think of, school, friends, the type of coffee the now prefer. Sometimes, Quinn got so wrapped up in work, and hanging out with Charlie and Anna that she forgot just how much she misses home. Talking to Santana brought that all back. "So tell me, how's everyone!" Quinn laughed, lounging on her small, comfy couch.

"Good I guess, me and Blainers are starting our second year soon, we have an idea of what we want to do, but it's not full proof yet" she winks, Quinn understands Santana has explained all about her and Blaine's little relationship "He lives with Kurt- yes, they're still together, and annoyingly cute as hell, Kurt has took up designing, he wants to do weddings or some shit," Quinn nodded along, she loved hearing how her friends were, but there was one person she really wanted to know about. "Tina and Mike and still together, Tina and Mercedes go to the same school and live just down the street from me, Wheels and Trouty mouth have suddenly become best friends, defiantly a gay thing going on there" she laughs before continuing. "Puckerman thinks he's the player of LA, or so I've heard from Sugar and Rory- oh and Finnessa and Berry are on the rocks" This makes Quinn stop. On the rocks?

"What do you mean?" she asks, he heart beating fast.

"Can you try to hide your lady boner for Berry for one minute Q?" Santana sighs, making Quinn blush scarlet. "Finns been very distant lately, coming home late, they hardly ever see each other. Take this with a grain of salt but, Tina thinks Rachel might.." She stops eying Quinn for her reaction. "Remember, grain of salt- she thinks Rachel may be bisexual.- I mean that's what Blaine told me, and he could have it wrong"

Quinn couldn't believe it… Rachel … Bisexual? Part of her brain was doing summersaults with the new information, but another part - the sensible part was telling her _grain of salt, its probably not real_, just stupid gossip. "I think I'll go to bed now!" she said, a little too loud.

"Bed? It's only ten thirty!"

"I'm really tired, besides, we need sleep to do what I have planned in the morning!"

Hurrying away to her room, she let herself think of Rachel for one last time, her beautiful hair and amazing voice. Turning to the small mirror on her vanity she whispers to herself "this is the last time you will think of Rachel Berry" Then she went to bed, trying to think of something to do tomorrow, as she did say she had something planned.

**That night she broke her promise, as she dreamed of Rachel Berry again.**

* * *

****Ok, so I need help, should the next one be 2015 - Rachel or, Keep going with Santana/Quinn 2014? -

Also, I already have planned how they will meet etc, you'll just have to be patient.

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. AN

A/N

Hello, I feel like I should apologise immensely for 'abandoning' this story, but I have been very stressed for the passed couple of months and I hope you can forgive me. So I'm back with this story! Although it's extremely hard to pick up with something you started 6 months ago as I really don't have any fresh ideas.

Here's the thing, it would mean a whole lot to me if you could just click review and write a comment, or better yet an idea of where this story could go! If I don't get any I don't think I will continue although I will write up a bit of the plot about how I thought they would meet. (You all deserve that much)

If I don't continue I will still be accepting plots in my tumblr ask box, and I will post the finished fics here.

_My tumblr is. .com xx_


End file.
